Most electronic devices of today utilize memory for some portion of their operation. The memory can be used to store information, retrieve information, obtain program code, and the like.
The memory is typically organized into an array of cells, wherein the cells physically store information via write operations and provide stored information via read operations. A particular cell is ready by accessing or selecting the cell and then reading the cell contents or data. Similarly, a cell is written to by accessing or selecting the cell and then by writing data to the cell. A write driver is used to write the data to the selected cell.